Oliver Loves Candy Canes
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Felicity needed to be stopped. What she was doing to that candy cane was obscene. *Just some dirty thoughts from Oliver, Pt.3 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**Oliver Loves Candy Canes**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / /

**AN**: Part 3 of 7daysofOlicity. Candy canes, sucking, licking. ENJOY!

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

Oliver was not going to survive the night at the foundry if this continued. No way, no how. Looking over at Diggle and Roy they didn't seem to be bothered or notice what was going on. Moving in his seat he tried to calm his wildly beating heart and his flushed face. When he looked at Sara she was counting weapons. She didn't seem to notice either. And how could they not notice! It was happening right there! In the middle of the foundry! Where everyone could see!

Letting out a frustrated sigh he looked back over to where the 'incident of ultimate distraction' was happening. All he could focus on was white and red, small sweeps of soft pink along the shaft, and hot pink. He wasn't going to survive the night if this continued. He wasn't going to survive the night if Felicity kept licking, small sweeps of her pink tongue, or sucking, pink mouth wrapped around that damn candy cane.

And it was all Laurel's fault. She had given the blasted things to Sara as a Christmas gift to the entire group. At first he had been glad, who wouldn't be at a couple boxes of candy canes and sweets. But after they were opened and wrapped around those painted hot pink lips…he hated them. Hated the way that Felicity went to town on them with such skill and want that he couldn't help but want to be that damn candy cane.

A small moan left her lips as she popped a peppermint candy cane into her mouth. She had been sucking, licking and nipping at a peppermint candy cane for half an hour before unwrapping and practically defiling the one in her mouth now. He definitely was going to get revenge on Laurel for doing this to him.

_Pink, red, white. _

He was never going to get this image out of his mind. A part of him didn't. Because with this image came the thought of her lips wrapped around something else. Because with this image came the thought of her lips sucking a trail of hot and wet kisses down his chest. Pink tongue sweeping across his lower abdomen as she fumbled with his belt. Pants pulled down, hot pink lips wrapped around him. Warm, hot and inviting as he placed a hand on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. He was hardening where he sat as he watched her every move. Shifting in his seat, he wanted to adjust himself. She was getting to him.

His eyes left her mouth when she pulled out the candy cane from her mouth with a wet suck that made him want to groan out. She let out a small laughed as she looked at her treat. She had used that hot pink painted mouth to lick and suck the candy cane to a pointed tip.

His eyes widened as she turned to look at him to show him the pointed candy cane. She stopped as if realising the look he was giving her, eyes wide. He didn't back down, holding her eyes. There was nothing he wanted to do more besides going over there and putting her mouth to use against his. Maybe see if she tasted like peppermint as he suspected.

Her curious eyes swept over him; taking in the tight grip he had on the chair and the fact that he hadn't touched his suit for over a half an hour. Raising an eyebrow at him in question she leaned back in her chair, popping the candy cane back into her mouth.

He felt his heart rate go up when she smiled around the candy cane. Felicity knew what she was doing. Maybe not before, but she sure as hell knew what she was doing now. The knowledge that she was watching him like he had been watching her only seemed to fuel his need to cross the room and take her right then and there, bend her over the computer desk without regard to their friends.

"Oliver?" a voice cut in, "Are you ok?"

When he didn't answer a body came into his line of sight. It was Sara. She looked between Felicity and Oliver before grinning widely at the heated look between them, "Why do you look like you're about to devour Felicity?"

He wanted to say 'because I do. I want to take that pink mouth and wrap it…'

Instead he suddenly stood, eyes still on that lush looking mouth, "Felicity, I'm done for the night. Are you ready to go home?"

His sudden movement startled her and she jumped a little in her seat, cheeks a bit flushed, "Yeah, I'm ready. I've left some searches running. Should be good until tomorrow afternoon."

Throwing on his jacket, he grabbed Felicity's and helped her into hers; ignoring the candy cane still wrapped around her lips and the knowing look that Sara threw at him.

"The candy canes. Grab some," he said, leaving no room for arguing or questioning as Felicity grabbed a couple candy canes and chucked them in her bag. Placing his large hands on her hips he ushered her up the stairs with a hasty goodbye to the rest of the foundry.

Twenty minutes later they were home. Felicity had him pinned against their bed, hands fumbling with his belt as he devoured her mouth. She most certainly tasted like peppermint. As she stripped him of his shirt and began trailing kissing down his neck he couldn't help but think how much he loved her and how much he loved candy canes.

/ / / / /

**AN: Part 4 tomorrow! Mirrors, open robes, nipping & big hands.**

/ / / / /


End file.
